Papa Don't Preach
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Kelsi loves her father but he lives on the other side of the country. What happens to their relationship when she goes to a college close to him? Will he break her and Jason up? Sequel to Why I Love You.
1. Papa Meet Jason

Papa Don't Preach

Chapter One: Papa Meet Jason

Summary: Kelsi loves her father but he lives on the other side of the country. What happens to their relationship when she goes to a college close to him? Will he break her and Jason up?

Note: Sequel to Why I Love You. It is not neccessary that you read the first one, but it is suggested.  
Note #2: I know this is going to make me sound so conceited, but I just had to say it. I was reading over Why I Love You and it's a chapter with Jason. I'm reading this and I'm like, "There is no way I wrote this! This is freakin' hilarious!" Like, seriously, I'm really funny. I didn't know that! I thought I was really boring all of you had been reading because you felt bad for me. I'm awesome! Anyway, here is the long awaited first chapter of the sequel to Why I Love You, Papa Don't Preach:

* * *

"So I don't know if I want to work at Target, Walmart, K-mart, or Jewel. I was thinking Target because if I get a job at a Super Target, well then we get a 15% discount on everything. If it was just K-mart or Jewel then it would only be clothes or only be groceries and most Walmarts are really ghetto so I think Target," Jason rambled on. I just stared at the seat in front of me, trying not to puke.

"We will be experiencing some turbulence in a few moments," a voice said over the speakers.

"Oh joy," I breathed.

"You need to squeeze my hand?" Jason asked, putting his hand up. I smiled and took it. The plane started to shake. My stomach did about a billion back flips in a row and not the good kind either.

"Just keep talking so I have something else to think about," I pleaded. Jason nodded and continued.

"So I will apply to a Super Target. Now my main problem is paying rent. I mean, I'll just barely be getting by with that to pay for rent. I need food and stuff, I mean, you need food to live, duh, so I don't know about that. I guess I could ask Terry for money, I mean, she lives at home and drives to college, so it's not like she really needs all that much since our mother doesn't make her pay rent and she really doesn't have any friends so she doesn't really go anywhere but I really don't want to ask her because then I'll owe her and I hate owing her stuff because she charges interest and stuff like that and uses big words to confuse me so I wind up paying her a lot of money and then I go broke and then I'm unhappy and-"

"Breathe Jason!" I instructed. He took a deep breath and his face went from purple to a dark pink. I loved him but I really needed to work with him on breathing between words so he doesn't suffocate himself one day. I took a deep breath myself. The shaking had stopped but we were still in a plane.

"So I don't know if I want to borrow money from Terry," he finished. I smiled. Nothing could bring Jason's spirits down.

"Half an hour until New York City," the voice said. I grimaced and fought to keep down my lunch.

"Hang in there," Jason whispered, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him. His eyes got wide.

"What's wrong?"

"I never thought anyone could get any greener than Chad when he rode the Predator after eating 6 funnel cakes, 2 hot dogs, an elephant ear, a deep fried Twinkie, and an sweet tea. Until this moment anyway," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You really know how to compliment a girl Jason," I said.

"No, I applaud you. That green on Chad was gross. It looks pretty on you," he said, blushing. I laid my head on his shoulder. He was a sweet guy when he wanted to be.

"Uh, half an hour. How the hell am I going to make it that long?" I groaned. He put his arm around me.

"We will be experiencing some turbulence. Please stay seated," the voice said. I groaned so loud a few people looked at me.

The plane shook violently and I could see I wasn't the only one who was green. I grabbed Jason's hand as we shook. I could feel something coming up.

"Oh goodness, please stop shaking so I can run to the bathroom," I prayed.

"Thank you. You are free to walk around," the voice said. I unbuckled myself and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I obviously didn't run fast enough because I heard someone say:

"You know these hot dogs don't taste so bad."

Oh God. Hot dogs. What I had for lunch. That did it.

I almost didn't make it to the bathroom.

* * *

"I've got it," Jason said, grabbing my luggage.

"Jason, I can-"

"You just threw your guts up! You need to rest," he said.

"Fine. Um…okay, so you actually don't have to borrow money from Terry," I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um…Papa lives in New York and he owns some apartments. He said he'll let you live there at a discounted price. It'll only be about $500 a month, so it'll be a lot more affordable," I told him. He smiled.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah. Papa should be picking us up here actually," I said. I looked around for him, but so far no sign.

"Oh. Papa," he said. I noted a look of annoyance and disgust cross over his face, but I didn't say anything. He deserved to be alittle annoyed with Papa. I scanned the airport again but couldn't see him. I looked back at Jason to see a look of horror had replaced the annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

"It'll be like meeting your brothers all over again! He's gonna hate me, every girl's father does!" Jason fretted. He started fixing his color and messing with his hair and smoothing out his jeans.

"Jason, calm down. He's not going to hate you," I said.

"Oh yes he will. Dads want their daughters to marry smart guys and in case you haven't noticed what with my lack of being at even a community college, I'm not the smartest guy you'll ever meet," he worried. He continued to mess with hair. I sighed.

"Jason, you're a really nice guy," I assured him. I ran my hands through his hair and fixed his collar. "Yeah, you're not the smartest person ever, but at least you're not a drop-out, and you can sing and you like me. We'll figure out a future for you I promise. Don't worry, Papa's really easy to-"

I stopped fixing his collar and stared at him. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Jason…did you…did you say marry?" I asked. He blushed bright red.

"No. I…pu-sha. I just meant…I meant date…I meant…date," he stuttered. I smiled.

"I'm not mad. It's just…you usually say date," I said. "It just caught me off guard is all." I looked him over. He looked really good although I guessed I was biased seeming as I was dating him and all that.

"Well…I mean…I figure if we make it past this year, we'll be…okay. I mean, most couples don't make it out of high school. So…I mean…I…you're the only girl I've ever really wanted to be with." The last part came out as a mumble. I smiled and hugged him. He put his big arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I love you Jason," I said. His smile was so wide I could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"I love you too Kelsi," he said. I pulled back and looked around for my papa again. "Jason, do you see a man around here that could be in his 30's, Hispanic, kind of scary looking like he was a gangster, not much hair, brown eyes, small, squared glasses," I said. I described my father as best as I could.

"Hispanic?" Jason asked. He had that look on his face, that one that meant he was beyond confused. He had that look on his face the whole week of SAT's. I took a deep breath. This was going to take some major explaining and lots of patience.

"I look exactly like my mother, and nothing like my father. He is Hispanic," I said slowly while trying not to sound like I was talking to a two-year old.

"Why wouldn't you look a little like him though?"

"I don't know. Ask some doctors. You've seen my mother though, you know we're practically twins. My Papa looks nothing like me, although surprisingly, I look a lot like his grandmother when she was my age," I said. The face got worse. I shouldn't have added that part about my grandmother. Gosh nam me and my mouth.

"Wait, why-"

"I don't know. It confuses me too," I finally said. He smiled and the face went away. If I was confused than in his mind it was okay for him to be confused because if I don't get it, nobody will.

"That guy?" he asked, pointing. I looked and smiled. There he was. I hadn't seen Papa since I was twelve. I had talked to him, sure, but we didn't come to visit him. He was a dead beet for most of my life. I didn't want to talk to him when I turned thirteen and I stayed true to that promise until the beginning of senior year. Then he called and he said he was sorry and I had about 50 other people telling me he had changed for good this time. I decided on one more chance. I always liked the fact that my mom gave her father another shot and he stuck around until the day he died. I liked having my grandpa around and I wanted my kids to have that. If Grandpa could change, so could Papa.

"Papa!" I yelled, running towards him. His eyes lit up and he hugged me tightly.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked.

"I'm great! Umm…" I motioned for Jason to come over. He brought our luggage and I could tell he was nervous. To most people he looked calm but I knew better. Jason had broken his wrist when he was a kid and he said that it hurt when he was stressed or nervous. I always noticed him rubbing it before games or shows and again, that whole week of SAT's, he was rubbing away. "Papa, this is Jason," I said. Papa looked Jason over and stuck his hand out. Jason stuck his out too. I could tell he was trying to watch what he said and did. He didn't want to leave a bad first impression.

"It's nice to meet you Jason," Papa said. I looked at Jason and saw the perfect guy. Then I tried looking at him through Papa's eyes. Jason wasn't welcome, I knew that much. He was the other man that was trying to take his daughter away. Not only that but my parents got together when they were our age and that didn't end well. Papa always warned me to stay away from bad boys or "boys like how I used to be" because he didn't want me to be sad and miserable for a while, like we all knew my mom was. Papa didn't want me in a serious relationship. I thought maybe Jason could come off not as a bad boy, but as one who hung out with the wrong crowd. He was a jock after all, and where my Papa grew up the jocks were pigs. I'd have to explain that Jason wasn't. Not that Papa would listen, but he needed to understand Jason and I were a joint package. It wasn't Jason and I it was us.

"Nice to meet you too sir," Jason answered with a firm handshake. Well, he was doing a good job so far…

I knew all to well what was going through Jason's mind. He hated anyone who had ever hurt me which is why I think he hates Ryan so much. Jason had been there when I'd cry about the fact that Papa could never stick around and ignoring had to be the best answer even if I wasn't sure. He was there to tell me I was wrong when I thought that maybe I was the reason that Papa left, that something was wrong with me. Jason held me when the anniversary of Papa leaving and my decision of ignoring him came around and I got a little depressed. Jason knew, after being together for not even two years how much Papa had hurt me. He didn't like Papa and even though he thought I was too sick to notice on the plane I had noticed the look on his face when I said Papa was going to let him stay at his apartment.

"Well, I'm still a little shaky from the plane so can we get to the car so I can sit down?" I prompted. The two men looked at me like they had forgotten I was there, which they probably had. Jason and Papa made a grab for my luggage but Jason got there first. He smiled at Papa and they walked on. Papa looked Jason over again and I knew Jason had past the test for being a gentleman. Now let's just hope Jason can stay smart until we get into the privacy of his new apartment.

"How am I doing?" Jason whispered.

"You're doing wonderful, you're a genius, and I love you," I whispered back. A big smile broke out onto his face. We could do this. If we could get through high school and two summers, we could get through my Papa.

* * *

Okay, first chapter is up! Second chapter...I don't when, but before the New Year. If it's not up by the 26th, it won't be up until late the 27th or the 28th because I'm going to my cousin's place. Tell me what you thought!


	2. I'm Not a Baby

Papa Don't Preach  
Chapter 2: I'm Not a Baby

Summary: 2nd chapter, still Kelsi's POV.

Note: I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been having major writer's block. I just couldn't figure out where to go. I hope this didn't suck as it is the first thing that I've written since getting the above mentioned writer's block.

* * *

"So that was your dad huh?" Jason asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"Yeah," I said, lying down on top of him. His arms wrapped around me. I wasn't sure what my dad was thinking. Sometimes it seemed like he liked Jason and other times I wasn't sure. I almost didn't want to know. If Papa didn't like Jason, I was pretty much screwed.

"Do you think he liked me?" Jason asked, reading my thoughts. I was glad he couldn't see my face.

"Yeah, I really do," I said, making sure I sounded sincere.

"Good." There was one thing I was proud of: Jason didn't say one ditzy thing. I wanted to hug him when he held his own against my Papa.

I quieted down and listened carefully. I could hear Jason's heart beating. It was a soothing sound, so even and peaceful.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he moaned, kissing my head.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome…wait, what did I do?"

"For coming with to New York. You didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to," he said. I moved my face so I could see him. He was smiling at me. "I love you Kels," he said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said. I scooted up a bit and kissed him. His arms got tighter around me, pulling me closer…but not close enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get closer. One of his hands moved to my hair, tangling itself there, while the other roamed my back and started moving to my stomach. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I sat up to take it off and –

RING! RING!

"Gosh nam it," I muttered. Jason smiled.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Kelsi's dad," the person answered.

"He knew. He knew what we were about to do. I don't know how he knew but-"

"Calm down. He'll hear you and then we'll be in big trouble," Jason whispered, cutting me off. He fixed my hair and got up. I sat on the couch, glaring at the table.

"Hello Jason," he said.

"Hello Mr. um…is your last name Neilsen?" Jason asked, his uber-confused face coming back on. "Because…her mom is re-married…so if all three of you have the same last name…that's just weird…" Jason mumbled. He stepped inside, letting my papa in. His brow was furrowed. I sighed.

"No Jason, his last name is Gonzalez. I kept my mom's last name, and my step-dad took our last name," I explained, praying he would get it.

"Oh!" His face brightened and I thanked whatever God that was out there that Jason understood so quickly. "Okay, that makes sense. Hello Mr. Gonzalez," Jason said.

"Hey. So are you all situated Kels?" Papa asked.

"Just about. Is there anything we should know about the shower or the TV or anything? No tricks or anything?" I asked.

"No, this room is actually the only normal room. Everything works the way it should. The only thing is when you want to watch a DVD, you have to press the I-select button until it gets to TV 3, and then to get back to the normal TV, until it says channel 60," Papa explained.

"Thanks so much Papa," I said. Jason came and sat next to me.

"So Jason…since you're not going to be in college, do you have any jobs lined up?" Papa asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I was going to ask if there are any Targets around here. I wanted to get a job at a Target, but Jewel is cool too," he said.

"There's a Super Target right down the block and Jewel about ten minutes away," Papa answered.

"Sweet! I mean…thank you sir," Jason said, nodding at Papa.

"So Papa, we're all good. Now you can go while I put in Jason's application online for the Super Target," I said, shooing him out.

"Alright, well if you need any questions I'm right upstairs, room 3B," Papa said.

"Okee-dokee Papa! Bye!" I said, pushing him out the door. I peeked out to make sure he was going upstairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to spy on us but he's leaving," I assured Jason, turning around.

"You are so weird," he said. I ran to stand in front of him and he pulled me down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me in closer to kiss me. I obliged happily for a minute than pulled back. "Hey!" he cried.

"We need to get your online application in," I said.

"You weren't kidding?!" he asked.

"Nope," I smiled. I grabbed my laptop and sat back down in his lap, leaning against his chest. He kissed my neck.

"Do we have to?" he asked, kissing his way up to mouth. His hand had found mine and he squeezed it. The other started making slow, calming circles on my back. He kissed my lips again then went back to kissing my neck.

"Um…" I thought for a second. Did we have to?...Yes. We did. He needed a job. "Sorry Jason."

"Humph." He rested his head on my shoulder as I typed.

"Later," I promised. He smiled.

"I guess."

* * *

The school looked a lot bigger up close. It was daunting. I was horrified. Everyone there was probably better than me at everything. I wasn't even sure why I got the scholarship. This was the end. The very-

"Kelsi? Are you okay? You look kind of…green," a voice said. I looked behind me and there stood Ryan. I smiled.

"Hey Ryan," I breathed nervously, still thinking about the school. He started walking with me.

"You'll do fine," he said.

"That makes one of us," I said. He smiled.

"You'll do great." I realized we had gotten into the building. "Well, this is where we part. Boys dorms are this way," he said, gesturing to my left.

"I'll see you around Ryan," I said, hugging him.

"Bye." I walked off, feeling a little better. I looked around for my room, praying I got a good roommate. What if she smoked? Or what if she was just like Sharpay? I wouldn't be able to take that. That would be torture. I opened the door to my room and saw someone already sitting on a bed.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi."

I didn't know what to think. She had curly red hair and freckles all over. She was wearing a tight blue top and faded jeans. She looked really normal.

"I guess you're my roommate," she said. She had a British accent. "I'm Isabel," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Kelsi. Kelsi Neilsen," I said.

"Nice to meet you. Umm…so I took this bed because it's further from the window and I just have this weird thing about sleeping near windows, sorry," she said. "I mean, if you really want it, I might be able to-"

"No, it's fine," I said, putting my stuff on the other bag.

"Umm…I also put some stuff up. You know pictures and stuff. I hope you don't mind," she said. I shook my head no. "And I have special milk. I'm allergic to just about every milk about there. This stuff is a powder and you add water and voila, it's milk. You can have some because it's not expensive or anything but I'm just warning you, it takes forever to get used to the taste," she went on. "And the closet door sticks so you'll need to put some force behind it."

"Thanks for the tip," I said. I took out my own pictures. I had all my favorites. There was one that Taylor had snapped when she thought no one was looking. Gabriella had been laughing at something that Jason had said and Troy was staring at her with this love-struck look on his face. It was the prettiest picture, with her all smiley and him all googly-eyed. Then there Chad and Taylor's prom picture. They looked like total dorks. She had her eyes crossed and he had his tongue sticking out and it looked like she was trying to trip him and he was giving her bunny ears. It was classic Chad and Taylor. It really was a shame they had broken up. They were perfect for each other. I also had one where Martha was trying to teach Ryan how to dance hip-hop. I loved the look on his face when she started dancing. And of course the one where Zeke and Sharpay wound up getting into a food fight while he was making her cookies.

Then there were my pictures of Jason. I went through this whole thing over the summer where I would just take pictures with or without people's permission, usually without. I had a ton because of that. I couldn't help but smile when I saw some of them.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked, pointing at the pictures of Jason.

"Yeah, Jason," I said. She smiled.

"He's cute," she offered. I put the picture on the dresser next to my bed. I saw she had a picture there. I saw a girl with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and an infectious smile. Isabel's arms were thrown around her and the girl was staring at Isabel with a look of pure devotion. I smiled. I looked up and Isabel smiled back. "My girlfriend Katie. She's going to a school back home. I miss her already," she sighed.

"Wow. I'm just worried what my only being able to see my boyfriend on the weekends will do to our relationship and you're across an ocean. You must really love each other."

"We do," she said. "Does your boyfriend go to a school around here?"

"Oh no, but he's renting an apartment about half an hour away," I said.

"Lucky."

KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Isabel asked.

"Ryan Evans. Is Kelsi here yet?" he asked. I went over to open the door.

"Hey Ry," I said. "Come on in."

"Hello." Isabel said.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Evans. I went to high school with Kelsi," he said, holding out his hand. She took it.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Hey umm…Well, since we don't have any classes today, do you want to look around town?" Ryan asked.

"Umm…sure. You haven't explored either?"

"I got here really late last night," he said.

"Cool. Yeah, I'd love to go. Isabel? Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me get a jacket," she said.

I smiled. I was going to fine. I had a pretty cool roommate, Jason was only half an hour away and if I got lost or anything I always had Ryan. I wasn't a baby anymore, hiding behind my mother's skirt when I got scared. I could do this.

* * *

I hope it was kind of maybe hopefully worth the wait. I'd like to hear your thoughts and remember I take anonymous reviews. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Anyway, thanks to all who have stuck with me. I hope to post something soon. I'm pretty sure I will.


End file.
